


A Night of Rain, of Love

by Master_of_Yuri



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Passion, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_Yuri/pseuds/Master_of_Yuri
Summary: Chariot feels alone and tense one rainy night. No sleep, no rest, no peace comes to her. But perhaps instead...a gracious miracle would...
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	A Night of Rain, of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. This piece is extremely NSFW, so cover your eyes and look away ye of stronger restraint than my own. I'm still in the process of cleaning and editing, so a few bits might be subject to change. 
> 
> I wrote this as a collaborative effort with a wonderful artist who's as much a fan of this glorious pairing as myself. In a way the story is very self-indulgent and for our enjoyment, but I don't reckon it'd hurt to share it with those looking for this type of spicy tale. 
> 
> Alrighty. Have fun all. And be safe out there.

There was no other word in the French or English vocabulary that Chariot could use for how she was feeling that intensely lonely night other than **horny.**

She stood stiff and tense, staring at her grim and serious reflection from the glass of the window starting to pitter-patter with growing rainfall. Thick clouds darkened the outside in a noir sheet, but a sliver of the moon’s glow was managing to shine through that black cover of night. The rain itself fell in a gentle, melancholic flow. Another night it would’ve easily relaxed her...

Horny. It was such a crude word. But in all honesty there was no denying that was exactly what Chariot Du Nord was feeling in ludicrous sweeping spades.

Nothing had worked to distract her amidst the hours of pacing back and forth in her silent quarters. Not exercise. Not a cleansing, thorough shower. Not reading. Work. Drink. Not even a feeble attempt at masturbation. All had amounted to nothing but feeding her growing distress.

_Why am I feeling this so strongly? I mean, it’s come and gone several times over the years. It’s never been a problem before to move past it...but why now am I not able to?_

Chariot sighed and moved away from the window before plopping down on her couch, still feeling rigid and uncomfortable. There was no denying that she had to find some way to release those emotions or else sleep would never come. And that would likely ruin her whole week.

She had to get creative. Find some way, even using magic as shameful as that would be, to ease her tortuous desire. But that kind of thing had always been near impossible for Chariot to really put her heart into.

She couldn’t help being so meek. So shy and bashful, even when alone. Even feeling so desperate for the taste of anothers sensitive, dripping pleasure...to _be_ tasted herself…

But life was unfair. Chariot was stuck alone without a girl to share her warmth with. A doubly pitiful fact considering the whole academy was full of them. And a select few who were considerably cute...and one in particular the most adorable of all~

“Mn...” She groaned and plucked her glasses off, putting them aside on the armrest. Kneading the bridge of her nose firmly, Chariot shook her head.

_How many times do I have to keep reminding myself not to think of the students in that way? I thought I had that under control…_

A brief but piercing image shunted into her thoughts, prominent and unstoppable. It laughed its way past her restraint like it’d never existed.

She saw Akko, crawling away on all fours, staring back over her shoulder with a curled, inviting smirk. The already risque rim of that tiny skirt hiked up well over the girl’s rounded, silky thighs, displaying the lovely curves of that cute, heart-shaped butt garnered beneath flowery white panties. How badly Chariot wished to rest her weary head on that wonderful pillow…

“Uhm..”  
  
A tiny jolt, shuddering from below. Already Chariot could feel that unbecoming wetness touch the flushed skin of her nethers.  
  
 _I’m such a mess. I can’t control it. One thought of her and--_

Another ripple tracing and tingling across her groin in a slow, budding wave.  
  
It was shameful, but Chariot’s turmoil on how to pass the night wasn’t going to be a problem for long. It wouldn’t be the first time she would touch herself to entrancing thoughts of that young girl wrapped soft and sweating in her arms.

Chariot wished there was some other way to grant some relief from that frustrating, bottled pain. But it was her desire. Despite wanting to believe the contrary. And she couldn’t bare holding all that in anymore. The several months she’d suffered without release...

 _And besides_ \-- Chariot chided to herself with a shy smirk and started to ease her trackpants loose so that the damp patch on her simple black underwear kissed the cool air. -- _Akko never has to know..._

A sharp staccato of knocks from the front door raked the atmosphere to pieces in an instant. Chariot yelped out in shock and yanked her pants back on so quickly the sudden squeeze to her groin pained her...in a wet, pleasing way…

But she had to stop thinking about that! Someone was there! Of all the times…!

A sharp realisation gripped Chariot in cold terror. The knock that had rang out in that silence, that had shattered her peace.

It had been Akko’s. It was unmistakable. She was...she was there…

Chariot knew, but called out anyway. Her voice shaking and frayed with tension.

“Uh-um! H-hello? Who-who might that be?”  
  
One more unnecessary rap on the door that made Chariot jump, despite completely expecting it.

“It’s Akkooo~ I wanted to show you something! Could I come in? I know it’s late but—this is just super cool so I couldn’t sleep at all because I wanted to let you see so bad. Is that weird, hehe~”

Chariot listened, breathless and exasperated at Akko’s string of joyful words muffled but clear from behind the door. Casting aside the thought of how much she enjoyed hearing that adorable voice, like a melody to her ears, Chariot readied herself to handle the situation as calmly and rationally as she could.

“Akko…! Come in, it’s—it’s alright...”

But that was not a good start.

“Cool! Coming innn~ scuse me...”  
  
The door creaked open a fraction before Akko squeezed in and shut it behind her. She immediately rounded her sharp inquisitive eyes and brightly cute grin onto Chariot who couldn’t help but stand there like an ill-placed statue in the middle of the room.

“Hiya, Chariot-sensei! How’re you--” A speck of that joyful attitude gave way to curious suspicion with a cutesy tilt of the girl’s head. “--doing tonight? There something wrong?”

Something wrong, Chariot laughed bitterly to herself in her thoughts. There was definitely something wrong with her for sure. Why had she so easily invited Akko inside her room, especially being in the shameful state she was. And for that matter, what on Earth had compelled the girl to turn up at such a forbidding time in the night?

All those questions and none of them seemed crucial enough in that moment to try and ask. Really, right then with Akko alone with her, the sight of that girls beautiful legs looked far more important.

“Akko, I’m...” Chariot forced her gaze to pull away from Akko’s shapely lower frame, settling meekly on her young student’s cherry-red eyes glittering with happy curiosity. “I’m fine. I-I think...”

“You sure? You look a little _zzt_ \--” Akko mimicked going taut and rigid for a second. “--tense.”

That cute and silly gesture, of all things, sent another glacial and curving sensation tracing across her already watery spot. Akko was just so cute~ Chariot had grown to love every little thing about that precious girl…

She wouldn’t turn Akko away that night. To what end...she chose not to dwell on in the moment.

“I am. A little...I couldn’t sleep. Usually the rain helps me drift away but...not this time...” Chariot explained weakly, still fighting the urge to rove her eyes over Akko’s slender shape. “You said you wanted to show me something? At-at this time…?”

Akko quickly whisked out her wand from its sash and held it forward, pointing at Chariot. The sudden energy bristling from the girl was a rational cause for worry.

“It’s—it’s so cool! I promise! Can I show you? Pretty please~”

There was an odd candour to the way Akko was yelling out. Granted she always spoke in a near shout at most times, but right then Chariot was quickly picking up on something else guiding Akko’s voice so fervently.

There was a manic excitement spurring her right then. It made Chariot again ask herself a very demanding question; what was Akko really doing there at that time of night? In the rain...to seek her out when she knew Chariot would be alone…

No. That couldn’t be. Dreams and taboo fantasies didn’t simply unfold in front of someone like that. Akko was simply over-excited like always and wanted to show off a spell at an inopportune time nothing more.

At least, that’s what Chariot chose to tell herself.

“Y-you may show me this spell. But please be careful. You seem...very excited about it...”

“I am! Check this out!” Akko abruptly blundered into a wide, probably unnecessary swing of her wand which casually slipped out of her hand and ricocheted off the floor. The incantation she’d barely mumbled out caught in a mess of sound as her wand clattered out of sight.

Unfortunately, the instrument had picked the perfect angle to fire off a curious pink beam of magical light that crossed the distance to Chariot in an instant and landed square on her crotch.

“Uwaah!”

She doubled over, clutching the spot with both hands as she reeled back. Her shout had been one of surprise as there wasn’t any kind of pain...really it had felt like quite the opposite…

“Sensei! I’m so sorry! Didn’t mean to do that…! Are—are you ok?”

Akko had stepped into Chariot’s view, already far too close for comfort. There was a pleading concern swimming in those innocent eyes.

“I’m fine, Akko. I’m fine. It’s just--”  
  
Chariot froze mid-shudder when she felt the most odd mass of _something_ shifting and pulsing from her groin still covered tight by her shaking hands.

Peeking down, away from Akko’s curious cherry gaze, Chariot stared numbly at her lower region as she palmed her hands apart to properly see the source of that strange sensation.

Her breath caught painfully tight in her throat with a sharp gasp. At what seemed the exact instance Akko’s had as well when they both took in the ridiculous and unbelievable sight before them in the mute silence that followed.

The rounded, pressing bulge poking out from Chariot’s pants was unmistakable. There was no way Chariot would convince anyone that it was anything but the obvious; especially seeing as the new appendage was bulging and leeringly pointed at Akko’s astonished face.

Chariot murmured a tinny cry along with another pulse of pleasure spurred all on its own. The tip of that thing...it seemed to sting from the choking confines of her clothes as it spurted her essence with such energy it immediately stained a wet patch of it on the outside of her pants.

“That’s...that’s...” Akko’s trembling words reached her through that shocked daze, making Chariot lock eyes with the girl. She was stunned, mouth gaping wide...but she was _staring._ With wild, shimmering stars in her eyes Akko was _staring…_  
  
“Eh-ehhh~! A-Akko! Please don't--it was an accident--I'm fine, really...just don't look…!"

Her first instinct was to move away from Akko and cover that shameful sight, but only managed two steps backwards before her ankles hit the rim of the couch and pinned her nervously standing in place.

“--that could be a serious injury down there!”

“E-everything is fine. Really! I just need to--” Chariot knew that was a weak lie. But her spinning psyche wouldn't allow her babbling to sound the least bit convincing.

All she could properly focus on was how _good_ the effects of that accidental spell felt on her groin; as if the intense lust crawling all over it had increased five-fold to a point her underwear and pants would never contain it. Just what in the scorching winds of magic was happening to her?!

“Sensei! Don't be stubborn! Let me see to you! You could be bleeding! Please!"

"No Akko! I'm fine! I just lost some air!"

The girl took a panicked step closer. Far too close! Chariot was too confused and stunned to do anything but stand there squirming.

“But-but I can SEE something down there! It’s a huge bulge! Could be some really nasty inflammation, sensei! I know it’s weird but I have to--!”

In a shocking blur of speed that completely caught Chariot’s already rattled concentration by surprise, Akko snapped her hands onto the waist of her pants and promptly yanked them down, unleashing the heated girth to flop out and literally bump the girl on the tip of her nose.

A deep croak of noise tumbled out of Akko’s slowly gaping mouth when she slightly recoiled at the soft impact. Her eyes just before lit up in concern now widened in a shocked stupor; staring unblinking at the thick ropy mass dangling inches away.

Stunned and breathless Chariot peeked down where the girl was looking and felt a part of her brain melt into a soft mush at the sight dangling before them both.

 _That’s a...that’s a...that...CAN’T BE!_  
  
Her emotions twirled chaotically out of control as she she struggled to maintain any form of composure when the unmistakable fact that Chariot had indeed grown a large cock ran into her psyche like a derailing train engulfed in flames.

But there it hung; thick and smooth, trembling slightly with whatever panicked breaths managed to whistle out of her numb throat.

Finally able to tear her eyes away from it, Chariot went back to staring at Akko’s baffled face as the girl did the same.

Then in a panic-stricken explosion of nervous energy the two started yelling over each other in a whirlwind of apologetic shrieking.

“AH! It’s…! B-by the Nine…!!”

“Sorrysorrysorry! I didn’t know you had THAT in there!”

“--it-it hit you on the nose!--  
  
“--pulled your pants down like that--!”  
  
“It’s not--! I can’t...Akko!”  
  
“Sensei!”

They paused tensely at the exact same moment and shouted out in perfect unison: “I’m so sorry!”  
  
Their words faded awkwardly into another stretch of silence, made all the more embarrassing by Chariot’s apparent inability to pull her pants back up from her knees.

Why in all the world hadn’t she scrambled to hide it? Her shaking hands simply would move. Her whole body felt pulled and manipulated by an unseen force spilling out from some warming core that continued to grow every crawling second.

Completely lost and baffled as to what to do, she started quickly blabbering about whatever came to mind.

“T-This spell, I’ve read about years ago. Forget the name but—it’s a strong enchantment. I can’t remember the counter for it, and-and the book that used to have the information was banned from Luna Nova while I was still a student. I don’t know how long it’s supposed to last…! I never expected it’d look so...uhm... **large** and—and what in the world am I even saying?!”

Try as she might Chariot couldn’t take her eyes off it. Though the fear and anxiety of the situation was warping her mind in throes of lust and lewdness she couldn’t resist but marvel at the length and thickness of the new swaying instrument protruding from her groin.

It was an...intimidating sight to be sure. A dazed part of her scrambled thoughts noted how still and tense Akko was behaving. Was she afraid? Most likely seeing such a large one, probably for her first time, was already taking its toll on her innocent mind, the poor thing…

The whole situation was ridiculous, but Chariot was still Akko’s mentor. She had to try and salvage some control and grace for the girl’s sake at the very least.

“Uhhm...listen carefully...I’m--” She steeled herself, albeit clumsily but wasn’t able to meet Akko’s stare directly. “--I’m going to take care of this. From what little I remember of such a... _unique_ spell, it’s only temporary if certain measures are taken that I can handle on my own. So I don’t want you to fret or worry about me right now. And I swear I won’t tell a soul what happened. For both our sakes. It was all just a strange accident and...Akko?”

The girl’s silence had stretched far too long to simply be one of nervous bafflement. She was still staring at it in quiet awe of all things. As if the curved shaft dangling so close was a piping hot meal on a chilly night…

Ignoring her sudden penchant for crudely lustful wordplay, Chariot again tried to get Akko’s attention.

“Can you hear me?”

Akko squinted her eyes in a dazed blink and locked eyes with her teacher again.

“Huh? Uhhh...s-sorry I was...distracted I think...”  
  
A sudden wild enthusiasm gleamed bright on her face, igniting a sudden reaction along Chariot’s shaft that excited as much as frightened her deeply. She felt it _move_. Going from drooping and curved to suddenly firm and pointed horizontally. Akko was still staring into Chariot’s eyes and had missed the sharp growth, but for how long…

“...but I was listening, sensei. And—and I want to help. I really, really want to help...”

Chariot slowly shook her head, despite so many ringing yells in her thoughts to nod instead. She was a teacher. She was an adult. Akko didn’t actually understand what Chariot had to do, did she? There was no way out of that state other than to be frank with the young Witch.

“I can take care of this on my own. Though I can’t recall how to reverse this with magic I can still do so by other means...”

She couldn’t say it. Not that dreaded, crude word. Not in front of such a sweet girl that, admittedly, Chariot had grown to cherish so fondly.

“You’re talking about...masturbation, right?”

A pang of nervous energy flared so hot on the woman’s ears she wouldn’t have been shocked if steam started blasting out of them. But steam or no, her ears hadn’t betrayed what Akko had so bluntly stated.

“Uhmmm...ye-yes. Doing so will let the spell run its course, so to speak...t-that’s why I need to be alone for tonight...so I can--”

“Sensei...I want to help.”  
  
Whatever else Chariot had wanted to blurt out turned to nothing but heated breath from her parched lips. Akko wasn’t being serious, was she?

“Sensei...you’ve grown a thing there...” She said with quiet reverence, seeming to struggle to believe her own words. A bright pink flush glowed on her exposed skin as she spoke. “..and it’s all my fault. So I can’t just leave everything like this...and besides...”

She blushes a deep, glowing red. Mouth trembling as she kept speaking in a further lowering whisper of breath.

"...I really need to tell you something…a big secret of mine that I never told anyone...”

And Akko—she’d stepped in ever closer as she spoke. Still gazing with wide eyes at the bulging shape, her body bent forward almost all the way, hands propped on her bare knees. What was she doing getting so near? Chariot had thought the girl would run away in embarrassment, not to look so worryingly entranced...

Chariot couldn’t move or speak. She was helpless to the girl’s sudden, baffling advance. And if Akko’s boldness hadn’t shocked her already, her young student taking one more step towards her and hovered her lips inches away from the point of that quivering tip dashed away whatever composure remained.

“S-secret…?” Chariot still managed to blurt out in a hushed whisper. Her whole body had shook in a spasm from head-to-toe saying that. One more piercing jolt of pleasure warming the tip with further dew; the entirety of her restraint doing nothing to stop it from dribbling through.

“Yeah...” She spoke with deliberate quiet, her body now visibly trembling in excitement. “...the truth is, I’ve...fantasised this…! Dreamed about it! M-more times than I could ever count!” Akko craned her neck forwards, soft glistening lips parting open to let her slick tongue jut out and hover mere centimetres from that glazed point. A trace of drool crawled loose from the corner of that pining mouth…

She retreated that sweet tongue, and stared upwards at Chariot who was still in the throes of feeling petrified, but it was more wild, overwhelming excitement that held her tensely in place.

“I know it sounds totally nuts...but...please...I want to--” Akko gulped loudly, bright eyes frenzied with reckless want. Her demeanour looked like someone begging desperately for a drink of water. “--want to taste it, sensei. Bad. Really, really bad…! I-I don’t know why but I need to!”

Every last fibre of discipline in Chariot was melting away at Akko’s primal, dominating stare. Especially so when a reeling fact was at last acknowledged by her; that the girl had been touching herself ever since setting her eyes on that beckoning shape.

One of those small, soft hands...sidled in-between the spot partially hidden by the crest of that skirt. Pressing and shifting in tiny, nervous circles. There was even a few glancing droplets of fluid visible in that dim light, gathered and slowly dripping from her trembling fingers.

But still with such a sight, Chariot still couldn’t completely let go. She couldn’t resist either however…  
  
Akko must have seen the answer she was looking for in Chariot’s shaking body language, and promptly gripped the waist of her pants and pulled it wide and open, letting the sodden article of clothing breezily fall away and pool at Chariot’s feet.

Just the sensation of it tasting that cool air, truly free from the gripping restraints of unfitting clothes, her cock pulsed in a twisting mix of pain and delirious pleasure and hardened beyond whatever false limit it had reached before.

It stood partly rigid, lengthy, surprisingly wide...bulbous head easily prominent beneath the shaft of skin over it. Dripping clear beads of pre cum pooled at the tip and slowly fell away, pattering to the wooden floor.

Akko seemed to want to waste no time and reached her quivering hands for it, but paused a breath away.

Chariot knew it was already too late to stop what was happening. Part of her was adamant to resist...but for how long…

The girl’s gorgeous, beaming face swam into view right in front of Chariot’s...so close the soft breaths whispering out from her swam and danced within the woman’s own lips.

_She’s...she’s…_

Akko leaned in and gently placed her warm mouth to hers. Whatever shock Chariot knew she should’ve been reeling from meant nothing to the taste and aroma, the sheer awe of how it felt to truly let go of her fear and return that delicious kiss.

It was brief and gracing just on the lips. Ultimately Chariot understood what it meant.

_She wants me to say it. To consent..._

“It’s alright...” Chariot hushed in reassurance, barely hearing her own voice over the building din of rain outside. “It’s alright...”

A strange, excited squeak of sorts peeped out of Akko before her eager hands fell upon the shaft, wrapping it reverently in her fingers, one palm over the other. Akko’s own fluids were caked on the hand she’d used to pleasure herself just before, glazing over the shifting skin of Chariot’s cock.

“Ahhn~” A moan of dragging pleasure slipped from Chariot at the soft warming touch. The cock was supposed to be magical, but the sheer intensity of that wonderful connection of Akko’s small hands touching the rippling shaft felt far more real than anything the woman had experienced in her life up to that point.

The delight that shuddered across her shoulders only grew when without prompt or warning the girl started to ease her firm grip into a rhythm of steady stroking, stretching and pressing the sensitive pulled flesh back and forth. Further beads of cum dripping away from the tip, which Akko stared at intently with dry, parted lips.

Chariot simply watched Akko have her way, joyously riding that crest of flowing ecstasy. Utterly hypnotised by the beautiful sight of that girl toying with her cock so anxiously. A shade of awkwardness in her movement, but rapidly building skill…

Akko’s boldness saw her apply a long, drawing stroke inwards which caused the glazed and reddened tip of Chariot’s dick to slip out from its sheath. The girl actually gasped in delight.

“Hey look...popped out...hehe~” She then shifted the stroke in the opposing direction, wrapping the skin gently between her fingers but smiled happily at the prominent head still clearly displayed, now with another wad of fresh cum seeming to sparkle in the light. “Kinda looks like a piece of yummy candy, doesn’t it? All covered in cream...”

Chariot found it even harder to properly breathe then. Hearing Akko speak so... _wrongly._ Why did she love hearing those kinds of words with such a sweet voice…

And she was going to--

“Mrm~”

The feeling of Akko’s small mouth gently falling upon the head of her cock made all the pleasures before feel mute in comparison. That sweet, soft, glistening tongue...tickling the reddened and raw flesh of that tip...

It felt like fire. But—the opposite of it. Chariot bathed in the sensation, letting her parted, drooling mouth utter whatever primal sound it wanted. Ripples of slow electricity heated her body, suddenly making her nipples, bare beneath her tracksuit, harden to points that begged to be free of that itching confinement.

Without a care she unzipped her top and let it fall away to her forearms, feeling another wave of pure relief at exposing her tense and sweating body to the open air. Looking down, she’d never seen her breasts so full and perky…

Akko noticed them too and pulled away from the tip of her cock to better stare with a hungry grin; lips and chin still dabbed with small, tracing dots of Chariot’s essence.

Chariot watched the girl awkwardly swirl her tongue over and inside her own mouth, cleaning and eating the last traces of that pre cum with a happy smile. The dazzling, dirty sight almost took Chariot’s knees out right there and then.

“It tastes sweet.” She chirped in a cute giggle, finding another stray bead of cum on her wrist which she didn’t pause to lap up with a quick lick. “It really does. Now--”

Akko bent upwards into a stand, but only long enough to wrap her arms in and manage to throw off most of her clothes, except her bra which she pinched at for a few awkward seconds before that too fell away. She then yanked down her skirt and underwear in one go, before kicking them away. The whole sequence had been fast, but inelegant in that very Akko-esque way.

“--it wouldn’t be fair if I’d kept all that on, would it...”

Chariot stared in a lucid daze at Akko’s completely nude body standing so close, raring to bend down and service the new part that gave the woman so much joy…

Her breasts were small and supple, sweet pink-dusted nipples bouncing a little with Akko’s excitement. But it was the shape of those hips...that perfectly adorable yet alluring frame of those long, silky-smooth legs. All encapsulated by that gorgeous face, her divine and sweetly genuine emotions that beamed from her innocent smile.

The two of them stood bare, breathing hot and heavy. Sweating.

Akko gave a sudden, lusty gasp and leaned in, planting her tongue flat against the side of Chariot’s pulsing cock and traced it upwards in a slow, deliberate slurp. She repeated the motion over and over, mewling and murmuring syrupy nothings. Wrapping and curving her warm tongue against every shape, every angle possible that she could reach.

The pleasure reached another shaking plateau for Chariot. It was making her wince through tears, whining out little moans at the building heat feeling ready to burst out from its most sensitive point.

But she held. Somehow. Shoulders twitching. Pre cum still pulsing out, catching on Akko’s cheek in a thick silken strip as she reached her lathered tongue low and enveloped the sac in her moaning mouth. She drew it in, tasting deep, sloshing her tongue over the skin, then released it, only to be smothered in several more curving drags of the girl’s tongue, mixing with globs of drool and loose cum. Akko even planted a few adorable kisses on the wet skin of the sac, holding for a few seconds each time.

And still Akko managed to surprise Chariot further. Her young student shifted her mouth even lower, lifting the sac a little with one of her hands before the most wondrous of sensations surged inside Chariot’s reeling body in another wave of delight.

She licked and suckled the spot of flesh just underneath the sac in a short frenzy. A perfect centre of pleasure. Chariot couldn’t help the shouting, joyful howl that fell out of her shaking body.

“Uwaaaaah! Uhhhhhn~!”

Chariot could barely register anything but that passing galaxy of such abrupt excitement. Still, she managed to notice at some point the couch had been there to meet her slow descent into it. Akko seemed to be pressing her tongue far deeper than the space could allow, effectively pinning her back onto it.

No escape. But Chariot wanted no such thing. She wanted--

“Akko...”

“Mmh?” She didn’t look up from her chosen treat. Her chocolate auburn head of hair continually bouncing and shifting about.

\--release.

“...you...you can put it in your mouth again, if-if you would like that…”

Akko let out a high-pitched giggle and stared up at Chariot with a teasing smirk. She still toyed with the cock, rubbing it tenderly against her blushing pink cheek as she spoke.

“That’d make you happy, wouldn’t it? It’s really what you want--”

“Yes! Please— _ple-aaahn!_ ”

Her precious student had eagerly slid her soft, petite mouth over the glassy bulbous head; her lips barely reached around it all, but she was diligent in swallowing the shaft a third of the way almost immediately.

“Ahhn! Uhnnn~ A-Akko...Akko, you’re--~”

Akko picked up the tempo abruptly, bobbing up and down on the cock, thrusting it fluidly into her eager mouth again and again, faster and faster.

Such reckless delight filled Chariot’s already peaking body in another heated wave of warming flame. She could feel herself move in odd, but pleasing ways to the electric sensation of Akko’s tongue twisting, suckling, swallowing so fervently…

Akko was managing to take it more than half way by that point. She mewled out a cute cry, pumping her mouth over the shaft that trickled with endless layers of drool and cum that caught on her stroking hand at the base of it. Her other still earnestly touched and rubbed her gushing spot as she kept standing in that leaning stoop.

Perhaps Chariot felt a small hint of concern that Akko had been bending over like that for so long, or the woman simply wanted an excuse to do so, but in the following moment she begun to lift her hips off the couch in a rhythm that matched Akko’s own.

“Mrrm~” Akko whinnied in delight, eyes winced shut with small tears forming. She slowed her movements to better allow Chariot to guide the cock even deeper, now shifting and catching into the crevices of Akko’s mouth. “Mhhhm!”

“Akko...” She called her name out in a reverent hush, pumping her hips with growing strength. The girl obliged with ridiculous enthusiasm, nearly shouting in muffled pleasure as she took the shaft completely down her throat.

Chariot stared in a catharsis of disbelief at the sight. How in the world was she fitting the whole--

But that thinking vanished when she realised how quickly her burning pleasure was soaring into uncontrollable heights. Even just looking at Akko rapidly and repeatedly thrusting her mouth entirely over the cock, joyfully worshipping it, emitting adorably mousy noises as she did so...

Chariot had to look away and shut her eyes. The dazzling tremble that had started at her shoulders now enveloped her whole frame in its fire. There was no stopping it. And when she started to loudly moan and yell to the sensation of that adorable girl so wildly and passionately tasting her so smoothly, Chariot gleefully readied herself.

“S-Something’s happening! Ahh uhnn~ Something’s UuWAAH~!”

The first true discharge of Chariot’s orgasm spurted forth. She could feel the warmness envelop and gorge Akko’s mouth and throat in pumping throes.

One after the other the waves pushed out of her pulsing cock. Chariot’s hips bucked and shuddered with each one, lifting her bursting cock higher into Akko’s waiting mouth.

“Uhnn! _**Uhhn!**_ Oooooh~”

Chariot stared down at Akko again in that heady daze, still pumping out further wads of cum that gradually wound down in intensity after each one. And the girl at no point seemed to mind at all in thirstily drinking it all down.

Her pace had slowed to a glacial but no less ardent cycle of roving up and down Chariot’s shaft from tip to base, swallowing and tasting everything the woman had offered. At a few points Akko winced with a throaty gulp but never paused that gracious motion.

One last spurt from it, and Chariot heaved out an exasperated breath and slinked off the couch, sinking to the floor winded and shaking.

Akko still didn’t take her mouth of the drooping but still hardened cock on the way down, but after a few more crawling dips of her mouth onto it, she finally pulled away with a cheeky parting slurp on the head that cleaned off another loose bead of cum.

“How was that, sensei?~” She whispered and shifted over so her naked body slick with sweat rested atop Chariot’s own.

The woman could barely raise her head to meet Akko’s cherished smile resting on the cleavage of her taut breasts. They panted in unison and let the moment crawl along in serene silence. The light pattering of rain outside made the atmosphere all the more peaceful. As if only they existed in the world of that warm room. Just a space for the two of them naked among the rain and nothing more.

“That was...” Chariot let out a heavy, pleased sigh and rested her head back on the floor, closing her eyes. “...sublime. It really was.” She tenderly gripped Akko’s slender shoulders, hugging the young Witch to her chest with what few hints of strength she had left.

Akko squeaked out a happy little noise and nuzzled her nose further into Chariot’s breasts. She continued to play with the cock, but far more gently. Her careful drawing strokes up its length though feather light in touch, easily managed to keep it raw and erect.

Chariot realised that despite feeling exhausted, there was still a plentiful surge of her essence and want bubbling just underneath her flushed skin. Akko’s stroking was rapidly bringing it back to bear, but Chariot wouldn’t be able to properly move…

“Hey sensei...can I try something?”

The apprehension in Akko’s tone was distinct. But Chariot had no reservations in letting the girl do what she pleased. It wasn’t like she could resist either way, had she wanted to.

“Whatever you wish. I’m just--” She sighed dreamily and patted the auburn bob of hair resting on her chest. “--going to lie here for a bit.”

“Ok. But-but if you don’t like it or want me to stop. Tell me, yeah?” Akko slowly lifted herself out of Chariot’s embrace and shifted her legs over so she sat upright on Chariot’s stomach. “I know this probably gonna hurt me...being my first time and all. But I’ll be doing it with you. I want to see how far I can go...”

Akko shifted her hips back a little, poising Chariot’s cock to sit right on her watery cleft. The woman could feel the smooth moisture from it already flowing free onto the head of her shaft as it twitched in anticipation.

The girl started to glide her spot smoothly up and down Chariot’s pulsating cock; swaying her hips so it rubbed slow and deliberate from the base of it to the tip and back down. Each cycle spurring even more glistening essence to drip out without fail in thick scores that caught warm and tickling on her waist.

“How’s that for now?” Akko panted with a sly grin, never ceasing that movement.

She’d meant to reply but the perfect pleasure glowing all across her shaking body was so divine and teasing that her words fell out in a whining curl of joy.

Even buzzing so beautifully from that, Chariot was still stunned that Akko was going to try such a thing. Again she asked herself how the girl was actually going to--

“Mmmhn!~”

Any doubts vanished at the feeling of her cock sliding into that mossy clit. It pushed in only a fraction, catching against tight walls of quivering flesh that continued to flow with syrupy warmness that trailed down the shaft in thick lines and pooled about the woman’s crotch.

“AH!” Akko yelped and paused her motion, eyes winced shut, flims of drool slipping from her mouth. By some reflex she’d pinned Chariot’s arms to the floor by the wrists, splaying them wide to each side of her teachers’ head.

For a second Chariot thought Akko would sit up and wish to try something less demanding, but again to her growing surprise the girl shunted her weight low and sat down much further onto the shaft, piercing it in more than half way. Whatever had stopped it initially gave way to an echo of their wild, primal shouts of pained pleasure.

“AH-AHHH!”

“Mnnn!~”

Akko mouthed another grimacing but silent scream, pushing the rest of the cock all the way into her clenched spot; connecting them completely flesh-by-flesh. She held there, still yelling without a sound, trembling and gripping Chariot’s wrists so hard it was starting to hurt.

But soon enough, her body eased its shaking tension and relaxed into that mount. She took a few more moments panting heavily, still with her eyes shut as her dishevelled hair framed that bright red face.

Chariot just marvelled at the sight of that gorgeous girl sitting atop her, pinning her down with that shapely rounded waist and cream-white legs pressed tight against the woman's’ hips. Every angle of flushed skin gleamed with sweat, in particular those small but perky breasts, perfectly symmetrical to Chariot’s hungry gaze.

Before she’d had the chance to muster the strength to sit up and take them gleefully into her parched mouth, Akko started to gently and very slowly pump her own hips up and down onto the cock.

It slid in and out liquid smooth. Rapidly picking up an intense tempo. The painful constrictions from a minute before passed quickly, easing to allow the shaft to pierce into that endlessly leaking spot, touching a warming and thrilling point at the apex which coaxed further mewling shouts from the girl each time the tip pressed against it.

“Ahn….uhnn...uhnnn!~”

Chariot just let out small gasps of delight in tandem with her. She was feeling so much overwhelming pleasure and serenity stretched out on the floor; allowing Akko to have her way for as long as she desired. Each time the girl pressed back onto the cock all the way, wave after wave of growing spasms in her body lit up her senses in wonderful fire.

Akko bucked even faster, building that thrilling, pulsing crescendo tantalisingly close to another rippling orgasm. She’d started to throw her head back dramatically with each pushing drive; the momentum graciously bouncing those cute breasts about. Even Chariot’s own pair were bounding back and forth with the strength.

Staring at Akko so wildly riding Chariot like that. Her primal, whining shouts. The way her adorable face was emoting blushing joy so intensely…

Somehow it was the sight of the girl, more than the stimulation she was ardently providing that pushed Chariot’s climax so close…

But just before that blissful nostrum reached its final threshold, Akko gave one more shouting thrust before her slim body sunk slowly back onto Chariot’s chest. She panted out pleased little moans and remained there.

“Haa...haa...haa...” Chariot could distinctly feel the girl’s pattering heartbeat and the rapid rising and falling of her chest as she breathed deep from on top of her. “Wow…haa...I...woah...”

Chariot took the opportunity to embrace her gently once more and caressed her frayed hair, smoothing it out a little. Her cock still pulsed frantically inside Akko, but she resisted the urge to start thrusting herself. The poor girl seemed to have pushed herself hard enough as it was.

“Are you alright? Do you need a proper rest?” She asked sweetly while still casually fixing Akko’s untidy hair. “Don’t push yourself too hard just for me...”

“Heh...” Akko scoffed and raised her head so Chariot could see her face. The parted smirk she fixed Chariot with wordlessly told her everything she wanted to hear. “I’m—I’m not done. Not yet. I...felt something down there just before. I was so close, sensei...”

“So was I...”

“Then--” Akko lifted one of Chariot’s hands in her own and gingerly brought it to her mouth, placing a soft and wet kiss onto her palm. “--I want you to keep going. I can’t move much...”

“A-Are you sure?” She asked in disbelief. How a girl so much smaller than her had such stamina was incredible on its own.

“More than anything, sensei...” Akko guided the woman’s hand to rest sweetly on her glowing cheeks stretched out with her invincible, confident smile. “And...I want you to do it inside me...l-like before. I want all of it. All of you...so please...”

The determination in her tone seemed absolute. Chariot wanted nothing more than to gift that girl whatever she wished. Akko was so precious. So undeniably special. That night was theirs and theirs alone...

So with a renewed burst of energy she lifted herself up off the floor to her knees, clutching Akko close without breaking the bedewed connection for a second. She then proceeded to carefully swivel the girl about so she lay on her side, with Chariot docked in tight from behind, perfectly framing around the still-panting girl.

She drew her pining mouth into the crux of Akko’s neck, slowly kissing and licking the prickling skin as Chariot started to carefully glide her cock out of the girls’ saturated spot before easing it back inside. Her hands moved on their own and slid over the front of her body, stroking and caressing those quivering breasts with fervent greed; relishing how soft and tender they felt as she kneaded them in delicate circles.

And though Akko had her back turned, the young Witch embraced her tight all the same; not only tenderly clutching the woman’s cheek with one hand and gripping her wrist tight with the other, but also mantled her sweating legs behind hers like a quivering vice, yanking Chariot firmly into each thrust.

“Yes...sensei...y-yes…!”

Spurred by Akko’s encouragement Chariot pushed the pace, pumping her cock deep into her spot again and again, huffing and panting hard into Akko’s neck, feeling intoxicated by the breezing aroma, her delicious taste…

The perfect shape of that adorable rear pressing against her groin with each ardent thrust...the way it bounced and rippled with every fleshy contact…

“Uhn! Uhhhn~ Uhn...uhn...C-Chariot...oh my god...uhnnnn!”

It was all too much. The monumental floodgates of her very being crashed open with no chance to stem the flow. She couldn’t delay it...she _wouldn’t!_

“Akko...AKKO! UwaaaH! It’s—it’s--!!”

“Ch-AAH—Uoaaah!!”

She thrusted with all her frayed strength, ignoring any call for reason or restraint. Their wild shouts mixing into a symphony of lust. The encroaching release already felt far more powerful than the first, strengthened in the dazzling throes of at last letting go of all her doubt.

Chariot needed the release. Needed to feel as if the stars themselves would bend to her lustful whim.

But above all Chariot needed _her._

A spasmic shunt in her hips punctuated with a long, croaking moan of absolute delight preceded the first rush of that pulsing orgasm reverberating inside the girl.

The onrush of warmth filling that perfect centre was proceeded by several more cascades that lifted Chariot’s rushing spirits to baffling degrees she’d never considered close to possible.

Pulse.

Another piercing, lustful yell that ignited the moment. Herself or Akko...she cared not whom…

Pulse.

Chariot pressed her throbbing shaft in as far as she could. Akko met the force with reckless abandon, jostling her rear onto it with a frantic but passionate squeal.

Even through the wondrous and raw din of that moment, Chariot heard Akko call out to her…

“Ch _ahh_ -riot…! L...let me see you…!”

She heard the girls’ plea and immediately understood. Her climax still building with trembling, fiery fervour, Chariot easily propped Akko up off the floor so she could rotate around to face her. And not a second passed before they joined their gaping mouths and heated breaths in a frenzied kiss.

The sudden surge of that trembling release stretched Chariot’s whole body out to the very tip of her numbing toes. Her wild moans mixed with Akko’s own within the drooling dance of their madly trenchant tongues. Chariot ravenously tasted and swallowed the girl’s saliva, oddly relishing how the thick traces of her own cum mingled on Akko’s tongue accentuated the delirious sensation. It really did taste so sugary sweet...

For that following precious minute, Chariot embraced the girl so completely it felt as if their bodies had melted together among the massed dew of their sweat and cum lathering their shuddering flesh. Their cries of rare ecstasy punctuated by mewling yells of their names without separating their drawing lips even for an instance.

Another burst of cum pulsing inside Akko with Chariot’s deep but slowing thrusts. Her legs had gone totally numb with what felt like the final one after it; surging so powerfully it forced her to break the kiss as her body bent backwards, craning her neck with a last, lingering whine of her name as the girl buried her own moaning mouth into the crux of Chariot’s neck under the woman’s chin.

“ _Akkoooo...~”_

The fire in their rhythmic spasms ebbed and waned, until finally, with not a shred of endurance or strength left, Chariot allowed her exhausted form to ease unto merciful rest. Right on cue after the concluding burst of her essence inside Akko’s drenched spot, Chariot felt the remaining magic fade from her cock as it seemed to recede until it vanished completely; leaving their equally watering clits pressed against each other, skin smoothed to glass in perfect contact.

And there Chariot remained, joined with that precious girl closer than she ever could have dreamed. When the profound, surging electricity of that orgasm at last faded to a buzzing afterglow she lowered her gaze to find Akko already staring into hers.

She was completely red in the face. Coated in sweat that stuck her messy hair to her brows and forehead. Half-lidded eyes twinkled with surreal delight, made all the more adorable accompanied by Akko’s wide panting smile.

Chariot could feel the steady thrum of her beating heart pressed to her own. Felt her saccharine breath mixing like honey in that tiny distance between their tense lips.

“Chariot...” Akko whispered in a gasp that added an even cuter curve to her smile. “I love you so much. So...so much.”

Even after everything they’d shared that rainy night, it was those words that finally shattered what remained of the cage around Chariot’s heart. Before she knew it, her vision became clouded in a watering fog of tiny tears.

What a perfect night. What a perfect girl. Her Akko. Precious, precious Akko. A miracle who’d appeared when Chariot had been utterly lost once again. The swelling upsurge of devotion that rocked her heart and body guided her into another sweet and gentle kiss on Akko’s waiting lips.

“Mnn~” She parted gently and held Akko’s bright cheeks in her palms, caressing them as light as her spent nerves could.

“Akko...you’re so special. To everyone. But to me most of all. You saved me this night. You saved me from my mistakes. I feel as if...this weight that’s been crushing me for years has finally been swept away like dust--” She sniffled happily and blinked away the tears, allowing that beautiful, grinning face to refocus. “--and I owe that to you. I owe _everything_ to you...b-because...”

Akko blinked and held her breath. The glowing anticipation shimmering in the passionate red of her loving eyes…

“...I love you, Akko. Adore you, really...and I’ve felt this way for longer than I can recall...”

“Really?” Her grip on Chariot’s sweating back tightened at her words. “You-you really mean that?”

“Of course. Absolutely. And I’ll never stop feeling this way about you. Especially after what you’ve done for me...”

Akko looked to be seconds from bawling out in joyful tears, but the girl seemed to relent and instead placed her sodden forehead against Chariot’s; her warm sighs of utter peace an entrancing sound to the woman’s burning ears.

“Chariot...you never have to feel sad or lonely ever again. I won’t allow it. I’ll be with you forever. I’ll...join like this with you whenever. Always... _always..._ because you’re my hero. You’re the only one I’ll ever love like this...and...and...”

She waited for Akko to continue for almost a minute, watching those eyes serenely closed to open again. But then Chariot noticed how her panting breaths had slowed to a peaceful pace, whispering out of those parted lips held with a smile so genuine and sweet it looked as if it would never fade.

She watched. Knowing her smile reflected Akko’s perfectly. That her soaring emotions resonated with the girl. That she would let her sleep, let her rest.

Precious, wonderful, adorable Akko…

Without any effort Chariot felt her own eyelids drooping closed. Every one of her senses minutes ago raging in pure cathartic bliss, now simply begged for the welcome gift of rest.

Akko’s sleeping face still swam vivid in Chariot’s thoughts, carrying her weightlessly into the drift of what she knew would be a beautiful dream. And an even more perfect morning in the arms of the only girl she would dedicate her heart and soul to.

All her doubts. All her fears. Gone.

Her love for Akko. The love so graciously returned by the girl…

It was all Chariot would ever need.

  
  



End file.
